Dark Paradise
by DestructiveDilemma
Summary: My first attempt at writing a Lost Girl fan fiction! Idea for it stemmed from a dream I had. Set after Season 4. More chapters to come!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Bo, _

_As tough as it may be, remember that I am always at your side and in your heart, because I __**am**__ your heart…. _

_I will always love you just as you have always loved me…._

_Stay strong…._

_For Dyson…_

_For Lauren…_

_For me… _

_And for your grandfather, Trick._

_Please don't be angry at Tamsin. She was only fulfilling her duty._

_What happened to me was a choice that I made_

_Bo, you are just too special, and the world needs you._

_This was something that needed to happen and I would choose to do it over and over again if it meant that you would go on living._

_I know that you will come for me no matter what…_

_And until that day…._

_I'll be waiting for you…_

_In Valhalla…_

_Kenzi_

"You _knew_?!" Bo asked Tamsin in a hysterical manner as she grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. The bloodstained letter was still clutched tightly in her hand.

The Valkyrie could not bear to look into the barren mascara-stained eyes of the succubus and merely responded by focusing on the cluttered floor beneath them. The rundown shack that Bo and Kenzi had made their home for all those years was no longer the warm and welcoming abode it once was.

"_Look_ at me, when I'm talking to you, goddamn it!" She shook her even harder.

Bo had grown weak. Her body gaunt. Her dark hair absent of luster. Her once sparkling brown eyes cold and devoid of any emotion, other than madness. She had not fed since she had lost Kenzi and she only grew weaker by the minute as a result. It was the punishment she saw fit for being unable to protect the one that she loved most, and it was only a matter of time before the worst was to be expected. Bo was dying.

"Bo, when was the last time you fed?" Tamsin asked just barely above a whisper.

"_What_?"

Tamsin finally mustered up the courage to shift her sights onto the mourning succubus. Her eyes began to water at the very sight of Bo's diminished state.

"Bo, you're a succubus. You have to feed. You _need_ to feed. If you don't, you won't….you won't…._make_ it! Look, Bo, you can feed off me! You can take as much chi as you need!" She hastily began to unbutton her blouse.

"Oh, you're just _too_ swell. Just _peachy_. I know what I _damn_ well _need_! What I _need_ is for you all to leave me the _hell_ alone! Get out! Get the _hell_ out!"

And with that, Bo pushed Tamsin with whatever was left of her dwindling strength out the door and then slammed it in the Valkyrie's face.

Tamsin looked onto Dyson and Lauren who were both waiting just right outside, with a visage of defeat.

"Let's go. There's nothing more we can do for her. We've done all that we could. It's all up to her now. We should go report to Trick."

There was a slight breeze as the trio walked off into the moonlight.

Bo was now left to her own devices. Everybody had given up on her. When it finally hit her that she would be alone indefinitely, she collapsed to the floor from the weight of the sudden realization.

Kenzi would no longer come home. Kenzi would no longer welcome her after a long day's work. Kenzi would no longer be there to tell her the most outrageous stories which always made the day brighter. Kenzi would no longer be there to put a smile on her face. She would simply no longer "be there".

It was now that she would cry until there was not a single tear left in her body to shed as she pressed that tattered letter tighter and tighter to her chest. It was a futile attempt to fill in a void that could never be filled. That letter was all that she had left of Kenzi. It was all that was left of her heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Dal was as lively as ever, but no amount of whiskey and jig could drown out the loss of the tragic lovers, Kenzi and Hale. Theirs was a forbidden love, but it could not be helped. One could not help what the heart desired (nor could it be explained), and though they were long gone, the love that was shared between them still made an everlasting impression on the Fae community; both Light and Dark alike.

Trick sat at his desk in his den under the tavern, sifting furiously through a stack of ancient tomes while lost in his thoughts of "what-ifs" and of "what could have been", riddled with guilt.

He was the Blood King, after all. He was the sole architect of the Blood Laws—the laws which ended the Great War between the clans of the Light Fae and the Dark Fae and governed them—and he was feared and respected by many, but no amount of the knowledge he had acquired through his long years on the earthen plane could have prepared him for what had happened. He possessed immeasurable power, yet, he was powerless when it came to his granddaughter.

Tamsin, Dyson, and Lauren arrived at the Dal and made their way down the stairs to Trick's side.

"Any sign of improvement?" asked an anxious Trick.

"No luck." replied a frustrated Dyson.

"I'm so sorry, Trick. We tried. We _all_ tried so hard…." pleaded Lauren.

Tamsin only looked down as a means to conceal her own hurt and disappointment for another mission failed. She could no longer bring herself to face the Blood King as the bringer of terrible news.

"I am the Blood King, yet, I cannot even protect my only granddaughter!" Trick clenched his fists so hard that they began to draw blood.

The trio remained silent. Then suddenly, Trick rose to his feet and flipped over his desk out of anger, resulting in books, papers, and various trinkets and gadgets to be spread all throughout the basement. Trick was just so exhausted, as were Tamsin, Dyson, and Lauren. All those sleepless nights spent searching for something that may not even exist.

Trick possessed all the knowledge of the world and the worlds beyond, old and new, within his library. Yet, even with that massive amount of knowledge within his grasp, he could not solve this dilemma. The four of them maintained a moment of silence to contemplate what would be their next move, or if there would even be one at all.

"The sky is blue? And roses are red? You've got to be kidding me!"

"What the _hell_?" Dyson exclaimed.

The group shifted their focus toward the staircase. What appeared to be an elderly woman with a long silver braid and dressed in rags slowly made her way down the stairs, one step at a time, and into the den.

"So what does it feel like to croak like a frog? Ribbit-ribbit."

Tamsin, Dyson, and Lauren only continued to stare at the old crone in utter shock. The ancient woman simply stared back with a smirk on her face and an odd glint in her eye. She actually had two different colored eyes. Her left eye was a dull brown while her right eye was a bright blue.

Trick remained quiet for a moment assessing the woman, until he finally broke the silence.

"This can't be good." Trick shook his head.

"Why not? What's going on, Trick? Who is this woman?" demanded Lauren.

"That's Cassandra. It's been said that she hasn't slept in over a thousand years, which is why anything she says may or may not make sense. But then it's also been said that her very presence signifies an omen of sorts. It could be good or it could be bad. There's really no way of knowing."

Cassandra abruptly set her sights on Dyson and ran up to him.

"Such a cute little puppy! Look at the way that he wags his tail! Come here, boy! Come here!"

Dyson snapped at the woman and was on the verge of transformation, until another woman swiftly appeared out of thin air, as if she was just dropped right in the middle of it all on cue, and pulled Cassandra by the collar of her shirt and back to her side.

This woman was much younger in appearance with long wavy auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was tall and extremely beautiful, which was quite a contrast from the much shorter and much older and much homely Cassandra.

"Cassandra, what did I tell you about straying away from me! Am I going to have to put you on a leash?"

Cassandra only looked up to the younger woman and gave her a toothless grin.

"Mmmm…I really do love chocolates! Let's see….ummm…cherries with sprinkles on top?"

"And who the hell are you?" Dyson grew ever the more irritated.

Tamsin and Lauren remained speechless and confused at the same time.

"X equals negative b plus or minus square root of b squared minus four a c all _over _two a!"

"Shhh, quiet, Cassandra. I know you're super excited too." the younger woman giggled.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. It's been quite a while, old friend. Hades is wondering why you never come visit him anymore."

"I'm no friend of yours, Persephone. And as for Hades, you can tell him to shove it."

Persephone simply let out a smirk and a sigh.

"Hades sends his regards."

Trick continued to glare at her. It appeared that he had some kind of history with the King of the Underworld.

"Oh, and Hades also sends his apologies for not being able to make it out in person to tell you. He is quite the busy man. Running the Underworld is _such_ hard work. So I chose myself to be the bearer of good news."

"Tell me _what_?" Trick sensed that whatever Persephone was going to tell him was _not_ going to be "good news". The rest of the group was beginning to feel the elevating tension in the room and only grew more apprehensive.

"You've _all_ been cordially invited to the wedding of the King of the Underworld, Hades and the Queen of the Dark, Ysabeau! _Or_ more _affectionately_ known to all those that know and love her as Bo!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bo?"

"_Bo_?"

"Bo-bo, _wake up_! It's time to wake up, _Sleeping Beauty_!"

Bo was jolted awake by an all too familiar voice. She was gasping for air. How long had she been asleep? Or was she still dreaming?

"K…Ken..zi…Kenzi? Is that really you?! Kenzi!"

Bo could not believe her eyes. Kenzi was just standing right over her. She pulled her into a tight embrace. Maybe she _was_ still dreaming, after all.

"Uh…duh? I'm like right here, aren't I?

Bo pulled Kenzi away. She suddenly became frantic at the very sight of her. She began rubbing her hands all over Kenzi's face just to make sure that she was the real deal. Did Kenzi not die before her eyes? Did Tamsin not transport her soul to Valhalla?

"No, no! You're…you're not supposed to be…here! You're supposed to be…_dead_! You're supposed to be in Vahalla!"

"Val.._halla_? Is that some new flavor of ice cream?"

Kenzi looked at Bo confused and then headed over to the window where she proceeded to pull the black velvet curtains apart. Dust flew everywhere. Bo squinted as the bright sun rays of a beautiful Sunday afternoon filled her bedroom.

"Man, that must have been _some_ kind of nightmare. Were you attacked by demonic dust bunnies or something? Geez, when was the last time you dusted in here?" Kenzi said as she was coughing and waving away the flecks of dust.

Kenzi returned to Bo's bed and sat beside her. She looked at her face intently.

"Man, that must be _some_ hangover! It's okay, because I've got the perfect cure! You just wait here, precious Bo-bo, Master Kenzi has prepared something _very, very_ special just for you!"

As Kenzi was about to jump out of the bed and make her way downstairs to the kitchen, Bo desperately grabbed her by the arm. Kenzi looked Bo with a bit of surprise.

"Um…_ow_…much? Loosen up on the Kung-fu grip, will ya?"

Bo just continued look a Kenzi with a bit of a look of wildness about her. Kenzi's eyes softened at the sight of this. Then she cupped Bo's face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, silly," she whispered. "I'm right here. I love you."

Kenzi maintained her gaze for a few seconds longer then smiled. She kissed Bo on the cheek and ran down the stairs giggling. Just moments later, she returned to Bo holding a tray with a tall glass containing something red in color—the color of blood—on it.

"_You_ look like you're suffering from a vitamin deficiency, Missy! There's no need to fear, Doctor Kenzi is here to save the day!"

Kenzi placed herself next to Bo once again, with the tray on the dresser just beside her bed, and then lifted the chilled glass of the crimson liquid to Bo's chapped lips.

"Wha..what is this?" Bo asked groggily.

"It's an ice cold glass of freshly-squeezed _pomegranate_ juice! It's supposed to work wonders for the complexion, and right now, _yours_ is looking a bit _malnourished_. Go ahead, drink up! Chop, chop!"

Kenzi rubbed Bo's hair as she chugged the glass down. As soon as Bo finished the last drop, Kenzi took the glass from Bo and gently placed it back on the tray. She then got up and walked toward the foot of the bed.

Kenzi was now standing directly facing Bo. She flashed a sinister grin at her.

"Kenzi, what's wrong?" Bo was growing uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, Kenzi's normally perky blue eyes were now flashing a light green. A blinding light enveloped the entire room, and as soon as the light cleared there stood a tall and beautiful woman with long wavy auburn hair and bright green eyes, right before her.

Bo, sat frozen in her bed, now became distraught at the sight of this.

"Who are you?! Where's Kenzi?! What the hell did you do to her?! What the hell did you do to me…."

Bo rolled off of her bed and collapsed to the floor clutching her chest in agony. Her eyes were now glowing a bright red as she began to twitch violently.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough because where we'll be going, you and I will be getting to know each other _very_ well."

She then turned toward the stairs and yelled out for her traveling companion.

"Cassandra! _Cassandra_! Will you get your hands out of that cookie jar and get up here already?"

The old woman ran up the stairs and scurried to the younger one's side as she was ordered to. Persephone rolled her eyes at the sight of Cassandra, whose face and hands were covered in cookie crumbs.

"Do you know what the best part of fishing is? The ice cream!"

Persephone conjured up a handkerchief out of thin air. She wiped Cassandra's hands and face.

"What am I going to do with you, Trouble?"

After she was done cleaning up Cassandra, the handkerchief instantly dissipated. She looked at Cassandra with soft eyes for a brief moment before immediately returning to her battle-hardened gaze.

"Cassandra, you know what to do."

Cassandra looked up at Persephone and smiled a bright smile then nodded. She then shifted her focus and walked toward the struggling Bo that was still on the ground twitching uncontrollably.

Cassandra opened her mouth wide, and soon, her body began to glow purple. She stood over Bo and began sucking the life force out of her like a vacuum. The more energy Cassandra sucked, the more bloated she became, to the point of appearing as though she was about to burst. Bo's skin became so thin that the throbbing of all the veins and arteries—down to the smallest capillaries—became visible.

When Cassandra had drained all that she could of Bo, she began to glow an orange color as she returned to her normal size.

Bo's convulsions stopped and her skin returned to normal. She was now sleeping peacefully as Persephone was observing her in her deep slumber.

"You are now bound to the Underworld and its king, Hades."


End file.
